happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Flippin' Pancakes
Flippin' Pancakes is a fan episode. Starring *Rip *Torn Featuring *Giggles *Petunia *Disco Bear *Guddles *Cuddles *Nutty Appearing *Flaky Plot At the HTF diner Rip and Torn are seen working as cooks, Giggles and Petunia are waitresses, and Guddles, Cuddles, Nutty and Disco Bear are the patrons. Rip is flipping pancakes while Torn goes to get an order from Petunia. While giving Torn the order Petunia knocks over a glass and it breaks making a gunshot like sound causing Rip and Torn to flip out. Torn grabs Petunia and throws her at Rip. Rip catches her, takes a spatula and cuts off Petunia's face. Rip then cooks her face like a pancake and hides it in a stack of other pancakes which Torn takes. Torn gives the pancakes (and Petunia's face) to Giggles who is unaware of the danger. Giggles hands the pancakes to Nutty who drenches them in syrup and starts eating, But Nutty suddenly spits out a piece of Petunias face which hits Giggles. Giggles screams when suddenly Rip appears and smashes her head in with frying pan. Nutty, Guddles, Cuddles and Disco bear freak out and try to run away only to find the exit locked Nutty looks around panicing as he cant see Rip or Torn. Suddenly Torn drops down from the ceiling with a empty syrup bottle. Torn smashes the bottle into Nutty's head and it fills up with his blood, Nutty then falls over dead. Disco Bear hides under a table hoping hes not found while Guddles and Cuddles look for a way out. Guddles sees the back door and heads towards it only to activate a trip wire placed by Rip. A bunch of knifes then fly at Guddles and hes sliced to bits. Cuddles screams as Guddles dies when suddenly Torn grabs him and drags him to the stove. Torn smashes Cuddles head into the stove until his head breaks and his brain falls out. Cuddle's brain hits the stove and begins to cook like an egg. DIsco Bear decides to look out from under the table and hes grabbed by Rip who is holding a potato peeler. The screen goes black as Disco Bear screams. The episode ends with Flaky walking into the diner and ordering. A plate is placed infront of her and on it are two pancakes made from Giggles and Petunia's faces covered in Nutty's blood with a side of Cuddle's brain (it looks like scrambled eggs), bacon made from Guddles and hash browns made from Disco bears skin. Flaky screams and looks up to see Rip and Torn. The screen fades to black as Flaky screams. Deaths #Petunia has her face flayed off with a spatula by Rip. #Giggles' head is bashed in with a frying pan, then her face is sliced off like a pancake by Rip. #Nutty is head is impaled by an empty syrup bottle and then his blood is sucked in the bottle by Torn. #Guddles is sliced to pieces by multiple knives, after activating a trap wire set by Rip. #Cuddles' head is burned on the stove and cracked open like an egg by Torn. #Disco Bear is skinned alive with a potato peeler by Rip. (off-screen) #Flaky is killed by Rip and Torn at the end of the episode. (off-screen) Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 20 Episodes